Alive Factor
Alive Factor (アライブファクター) is one of the original duet songs featured on the THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 03 single. It is performed by Chihaya and Shizuka. The song is written as well as composed by Noriko Fujimoto and is arranged by Masayuki Fukutomi. Track List #Overture #Dreaming! #765PRO LIVE THE@TER Nagoya Performance Starts! #Alive Factor (アライブファクター) #Persona Voice #Cut. Cut. Cut. #Smiling Crescent #Decided #765PRO LIVE THE@TER The End of the Nagoya Performance PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Kajikanda kuchibiru hodoita utagoe ga Kanata e tsumugu senritsu wa gunjou Ima nara wakaru negai no saki de Futari deatta no wa Kitto hontou no jibun Dare mo mane no dekinai iro o Kimi to tashikameau tame Chizu wa iranai Omou mama ni Nando datte kasaneau Yokan wa SHINPASHII Dokomade datte somerareru Sonzai shoumei suru "sou" ikite yuku tame no akashi Hibike kono mune no FAKUTAA Kanjou kyoumei suru "sou" tsuyoku tokihanatsu MERODI Kyou datte utai tsuzuketeru Mekurumeku toki no naka de me o korashite Misete ageru watashi-tachi no mirai o NOIZU majiri no tamerai kakikeshite L to R de egaku jounetsu to yuujou Ima nara wakaru ano kanashimi ga Tameshiteita no wa Mada shiranai jibun Donna asu mo kanaeru chikara Kimi to mezamesaseru tame Mou mayowanai Kodama suru you ni Kitai wa nari yamanai Yuruginai shinjitsu Watashi ga eranda watashi e to Kanzen ryouga suru "sou" koko de ikite iru akashi Kakage jiyuu naru FAKUTAA Kandou kyoumei suru "sou" ano hi dakishimeta hikari Itsudatte shinji tsuzuketeru Kimagure na kaze no sukima mimi o sumashite Kikasete ageru mirai e no FUREEZU o Kokoro to kokoro mukaiatte Kizuna wa atarashii uta ni naru Kimi ni akogare Kimi o machikogare Saa yorokobi no shirabe o Sonzai shoumei suru "sou" ikite yuku tame no akashi Hibike kono mune no FAKUTAA Kanjou kyoumei suru "sou" tsuyoku tokihanatsu MERODI Kyou datte utai tsuzuketeru Mekurumeku toki no naka de te o nobashite Aoi omoi kanadete yuku Misete ageru Azayaka na watashi-tachi no mirai o |-| Color Coded= Chihaya = Shizuka = Kitto hontou no jibun Dare mo mane no dekinai Dokomade datte somerareru Sonzai shoumei suru "sou" ikite yuku tame no akashi Hibike kono mune no FAKUTAA Kanjou kyoumei suru "sou" tsuyoku tokihanatsu MERODI Kyou datte utai tsuzuketeru Misete ageru watashi-tachi no mirai o Mada shiranai jibun Donna asu mo kanaeru Watashi ga eranda watashi e to Kanzen ryouga suru "sou" koko de ikite iru akashi Kakage jiyuu naru FAKUTAA Kandou kyoumei suru "sou" ano hi dakishimeta hikari Itsudatte shinji tsuzuketeru Kikasete ageru mirai e no FUREEZU o Saa yorokobi no shirabe o Hibike kono mune no FAKUTAA Kanjou kyoumei suru "sou" tsuyoku tokihanatsu MERODI Kyou datte utai tsuzuketeru Misete ageru Azayaka na watashi-tachi no mirai o |-| Kanji= かじかんだ唇　ほどいた歌声が 彼方へ紡ぐ　旋律は群青 今なら分かる　願いの先で 二人出会ったのは きっと　本当の自分 誰も　真似のできない色を 君と確かめあうため 地図はいらない 思うままに 何度だって重ねあう 予感はシンパシー どこまでだって染められる 存在証明する“蒼”生きてゆくための証 響け　この胸のファクター 感情共鳴する“奏”強く解き放つ可能性（メロディ） 今日だって　歌い続けてる めくるめく時の中で　目を凝らして 見せてあげる　私たちの未来を ノイズ混じりの　ためらいかき消して LとRで描く　情熱と友情 今なら分かる　あの哀しみが 試していたのは まだ　知らない自分 どんな　明日も叶える力 君と目覚めさせるため もう迷わない こだまするように 期待は鳴り止まない 揺るぎない真実 私が選んだ　私へと 完全凌駕する“蒼”ここで生きている証 掲げ　自由なるファクター 感動共鳴する“想”あの日抱きしめた希望（ひかり） いつだって　信じ続けてる 気まぐれな風の隙間　耳を澄まして 聴かせてあげる　未来へのフレーズを 心と心　向いあって 絆は新しい歌になる 君に　憧れ 君を　待ち焦がれ さぁ歓びの調べを 存在証明する“蒼”生きてゆくための証 響け　この胸のファクター 感情共鳴する“奏”強く解き放つ可能性（メロディ） 今日だって　歌い続けてる めくるめく時の中で　手を伸ばして 蒼い想い奏でてゆく 見せてあげる 鮮やかな　私たちの未来を |-| English= From my numb lips, a song unravels This ultramarine melody stretches into the beyond Now I know, we met because of the wish I made Surely, the real me Possesses a color no one can mimic To entrust that color to you, I don't need a map Our feelings have overlapped countless times. This premonition is shared by both of us That we can dye wherever we want This "blue" is the proof that I live That factor echoes in my heart! Our hearts and feelings "play" in unison, strongly making a melody I sing again today Even if you're dazzled, keep your eyes on us Because I want to show you our future! Erase the noise interference of my hesitation Because written on my left and write are "passion" and "friendship" Now I know, I've already experienced that grief The me of tomorrow has a strength I don't know yet In order to awaken our power I won't hesitate anymore In order to make my voice reverberate I won't stop singing of my desires That unwavering truth Is what I chose for myself This "blue", surpassing perfection, is proof I live here That factor sets me free Those "feelings" that move us together are wrapped in that day's light I'll always keep believing Through breaks in the fickle wind, lend me your ears I'll tell you the phrase that'll reach into the future Our hearts face each other and our bonds become a new song Longing for you And with your longing Now, let's make our joys into a melody! This "blue" is the proof that I live That factor echoes in my heart! Our hearts and feelings "play" in unison, strongly making a melody I sing again today Into that brilliant time, I extend my hand To play those blue feelings I'll show you! Our brilliant future Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ MAKUHARI DAY 2 - (performed by: Azusa Tadokoro and Machico) *THE IDOLM@STER 765 MILLIONSTARS HOTCHPOTCH FESTIV@L!! DAY 2 - (performed by: Asami Imai and Azusa Tadokoro) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 03 (sung by: Chihaya Kisaragi×Shizuka Mogami) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 03 Vocal Edition (sung by: Shizuka Mogami) Category:Songs